thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diesel
'Diesel '''is a devious BR Class 08 who works on the North Western Railway Bio In Adventures on Rails he arrived in 1957, and told lies about James, Henry, and Gordon causing Duck to be sent away. However, he was sent away due to telling lies about Henry. He came back in 1961, and totally failed to redeem himself. In New Friends, Old Enemies, it is revealed he realised his mistake and realised he too, could be heading for the end. So, he snuck into Sodor with the help of 'Arry and Bert, apoligised, and is now a Really Useful Engine, though he still is cheeky and a bit troublesome. Persona Diesel is, in essence, the average pantomime villain. He is oily, malicious, devious, scheming, and full of ideas to get revenge. It appears Diesel has a good side in him, but one would still have to look deep to find it. He does want to be a really useful engine, however, since his arrival, he has given Diesels a bad reputation. He is also very proud to be the first Diesel on Sodor. Livery He is painted BR black all over, red bufferbeam, and silver side-rods. Appearences Adventures on Rails *Season 10- Tree Trouble and New Year Problems. *Season 12- Diesel Does it Again. *Season 13- New Friends, Old Enemies and Paxton and Norman. *Season 14- Paxton and the Blue Mountain Quarry and James and Paxton (''mentioned). *Season 15- Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree and The Fireworks Display. *Season 16- Den and Dart and Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1 (non-speaking role). *Season 17 - The Three Little Engines Part 3 and The Football Special (non-speaking role), *Season 18 - Disappearing Diesels. *Season 19 - Diesel Shunters and Middle Engines. *Season 20 - Twin Trouble, Den and Dart Save the Day, Underappreciated and Ceremonium (non-speaking role). Shorts: *The End of the North Western Railway *The Hurricane (non-speaking role) Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Stuck in the Mud and Diesel Domination *Season 2 - Frozen Points (mentioned), Molly and the Mountain Engines, Dave's Scary Tale (cameo), and Diesel Day *Season 3 - Percy and the Diesels, Sidney Helps Out (cameo), and Pompous Popularity *Season 4 - Famous Engines, Broken Down Crane, and Saved by the Belle (cameo) *Season 5 - The Big City Engine, Silver Steam, Stanley's Branch Line, and Samson and Logan *Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel Specials: *The Curse of the Flying Kipper *Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Double Diesel Trouble, A Bad Day for James (cameo), Paxton Gets Pranked, The "Special" Visitors (cameo), Toby Gets Tough (cameo), Rock 'n' Rolling Again (mentioned), Franklin the Forklift (cameo), and Franklin All Around Sodor * Season 2 - Rosie Takes Over (mentioned) and Daisy Does it All (cameo) Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life Sudrian Stories * Season 1 - Steamie Stakeout and Derek & Marion (mentioned) * Season 2 - Diesel's Redemption, James and Daisy (cameo), Crane Chaos (mentioned), BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 1, BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 2 (mentioned), BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 3 (does not speak), Artistic Spirit, and Interrogation (cameo) Specials: * Saving Diesel * Sodor’s Final Frontier Gallery PopGoestheDiesel5.png TenderEngines24.png TheWorld'sStrongestEngine42.jpg FergusBreaksTheRules16.png ThomastotheRescue25.png DieselinCallingAllEngines.png RespectforGordon20.png EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches13.png ThomasandtheStinkyCheese16.png Don'tGoBack4.png DieselinSeason13.png MistyIslandRescue268.png Diesel'sSpecialDelivery25.png DayoftheDiesels75.png TreeTrouble58.png BlueMountainMystery384.png ThomasandtheRubbishTrain46.png KingoftheRailway452.png NoMoreMrNiceEngine59.png DisappearingDiesels81.png Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas45.png Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas288.png|Diesel covered in Christmas lights Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure179.png|Diesel with Thomas, Percy, and Sir Topham Hatt DieselandtheDucklings66.png TheGreatRace47.png SpringtimeforDiesel109.png|Diesel with Daisy BigWorld!BigAdventures!164.png ConfusionWithoutDelay117.png HeartofGold6.png Category:North Western Railway Category:The Motorized Railway Category:Reformed Villians Category:Diesels Category:Characters Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:BR Class 08